Fireflies
by baka-baka
Summary: INUKAG A short n' fluffy one shot. Kagome and Inuyasha play a game to see who will catch a firefly first...The suspence is just killing me...


Another one of those last minute, non AU, one shots that I couldn't help but wright…besides, I wanted to get something new out before the end of Inuyasha! (_Crys_)…it (the fact that the series is ending, not this story) is sooooo depressing!!

Anyway, enjoy and please R&R!

Also, for those of you who read "Her everything"…it was a _one shot_.

As much as I may want to I will NOT be writing more for it…sorry. I guess I should have put "THE END" at the bottom…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

FIREFLIES

The beautiful starry sky met Kagome's gaze as she quietly sat stargazing…

It was just so…

Wonderful…

"Well, you never see skies like this in Tokyo anymore…" The girl sighed, gently removing a stray strand of hair that had fluttered across her face.

This was one of the things she loved best about feudal Japan…warm, crisp, clean air, and vibrant views. It was something the modern world had exchanged for their high tech cities. Sometimes she didn't know if the price was worth it…

Suddenly, a slick light flashed across the sky causing Kagome to blink a few times…

She could have swore she saw a shooting star…

Sitting up, the teen looked around, searching for more when a small light flew in front of her eyes. She stiffened slightly, offended by it's closeness before realizing exactly what it was…

A firefly.

Kagome relaxed and giggled a little. When she was young, she and Souta used to chase them around for hours in front of their little shrine. Those times seemed so far away all of the sudden…

The firefly continued to hummer around her face as it buzzed slightly, almost imitating a light bulb.

"Hey," Kagome healed out her hand, inches from its body, "What are you thinking about?"

The bug hummed happily before taking off towards another group of its kind.

Kagome frowned, "Fine. Don't talk to me."

"It's a _bug_, they usually don't _talk_."

The teen rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Feh. I didn't sneak."

"Whatever." Kagome's frown deepened, her peaceful mood suddenly shattered.

Inuyasha just shrugged and sat down beside her, "What are you doing up?"

"Felt like looking around I guess…I don't see any of this at home."

The boy nodded, "It's nice isn't it."

"Yeah."

Silence filled the area as the couple continued to think of what to say…

Finally, Kagome spoke up, "When I was little, I used to always chase fireflies," she pointed to the group of bugs, "Wanna try?"

Inuyasha looked like her as if she'd sprouted an extra head, "_Why_?"

The girl giggled and slugged him playfully, "Cause it's _fun_ silly."

"Feh."

"Come on!" Kagome stood, extending her hand.

The hanyou just grumbled and stood on his own, disregarding her offer.

A slightly hurt look crossed Kagome's face before she shook her head…at least he was going to _try_ and have some fun…

"I don't get why I have to do this."

"If you're going to be a grouch about it, you'll spoil the whole game."

"I'm not a grouch."

Kagome sighed, "Fine, you're a insensitive party pooper…_happy_?"

Inuyasha blinked a few times, completely lost, "Party pooper?"

"In your case, consider it a compliment." The girl stretched her arms as they reached the gathering of fireflies, "Anyway, you ready?"

"Feh."

"Okay, on the count of three we see who can catch one first…one…two…three!" Kagome took off first after the largest group of the shimmering bugs while Inuyasha lunged for the closest.

It wasn't long before the insects realized their peaceful lingering area was being bombarded and began to scatter.

Kagome found her self struggling as they continued to escape her fingers, "Come on…" she groaned impatiently.

A firefly slowly lowered itself to eye level and Kagome launched, sure she had got it, "Ah HA!" she streaked triumphantly as she peaked inside her fingers.

Nothing.

The girl growled and looked around for another close group but all the bugs had left. Sighing, she made her way over to where Inuyasha was standing, looking questionably at his hand.

"What didya do? Kill one?"

"Shhh…" Inuyasha hissed holding his hand out closer to her, "Look."

Kagome raised her eyebrows but peered in-between his fingers none the less.

"Wow…" inside was a single firefly resting contently on the palm of his hand.

The teens squealed in delight, "I can't believe you actually caught one! I never have before!"

Inuyasha shrugged, "It was easy. You humans are always just too slow."

"Oh…" Kagome pointed a finger a him, "So you _have_ done this before."

"Feh."

The girl scrunched her nose again before looking back at the firefly, "It's so beautiful." She cooed.

"Do you want to hold it?"

Kagome nodded, "Yea! Yea!"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha reached out with his free hand and grabbed her wrist.

Kagome's heart started pounding slightly and she felt him carefully balance her hand while placing his own upon it. In a single, gently motion, Inuyasha released the firefly while quickly closing her fingers.

The girl instantly giggled as it fluttered around inside her fist, "Wow." She waited for it to calm down again before looking threw her own fingers at it, "I think he likes me!"

"How do you know it's a he?"

"He or she, what ever. It's the thought that counts," Kagome glanced up at him, "Thank you by the way."

"Feh."

Shaking her head, the girl slowly opened her hand. The firefly lingered for a while, just buzzing happily before taking off in to the night.

"We'd better go back. It's getting late." Inuyasha scolded her once the bug had disappeared.

The teen laughed and smiled up at him, "You're right."

They both started walking back in the direction of camp, Inuyasha slightly ahead.

"Oh, and Kagome?"

"Mhhh…?" The girl looked up at Inuyasha. He wasn't facing her or anything but she could still feel him close.

"You're pretty when you smile."

THE END

-------------------------

****

PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!


End file.
